A Russians Bite
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: When two girls share the same events, become best friends and fall in love with boys. Where will they end up? (OC's BookCharacters)


I watched quietly behind a tree as I saw the house light up like a firefly. I heard the sound of screams followed by snarls, so without thinking, I ran. My legs burned and my eyes were blurry from the tears but I kept going. I couldn't look back, the things of my past now memory's. Memory's that can easily be forgotten.

I heard a rustle to my right and turned my head briefly to glance at what made the noise and back again. I saw a flash of white out the corner of my eye. It looked like a hand. I rubbed the tears that threatened to spill and forced my legs to go faster, to push myself harder.

I heard a snarl behind me, and in that brief distraction I did the worst mistake of my life. I tripped. I didn't even see the branch sprawled on the floor but neither the less I still tripped and hit my head on a jagged rock.

The last thing I remembered of that night was a pair of shoes.

~XxX~

I sat in Headmistress Kirova's office, my head down looking at my hands that are rested neatly in my lap. Apart from me there is another girl in the room. She has a small frame, brown hair falling over her shoulders in long glorious waves. Her deep green eyes looking forward and look so vacant I can't help but wonder what's happened to her. It could probably the same as me. But that's highly unlikely.

Kirova walked in then and stood in the middle of the room facing us.

"The two of you will be attending this school now, this is a place where you can live and a place that keeps you safe."

Okay, so I lived in Russia all my life and never had a reason to learn English, but from conversations I used to overhear my parents having I picked up some words. I nodded and looked at the girl next to me. She looked awfully confused so I tried explaining what I knew and understood to her in Russian. When she got it she nodded and continued to look at Kirova. She smiled at us both gently as one of the teachers came in to take us off to our new rooms.

Whilst we were walking across the yard I got curious.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked to the girl with long hair.

"It's Nicolette Ivashkov."

"Wow, mine is Minka Vetrov." Nikoletta smiled at me, and continued following the teacher. Guess I just made a new friend.

~XxX~

Another school year started and I was dreading the first lesson. Combat was never my strongest ability, and for a Dhampir that was deadly. But never the less I still have to go. So with great reluctance I made my way over to the lesson and got changed. Dimitri, our instructor, sat on one side of the hall and made us go around the running track. I know I said combat isn't my best, but running? I was really good at that. So, when someone runs alongside you when you're further away from everyone else you kind of get pissed off.

"Zapykhaushis yeschche?"[1] He said as he ran in front of me.

I couldn't believe it, someone passed me. If he was a stigori I would be dead, he would have caught up to me and snapped my neck and… and… I had to stop and take deep breaths before I got a panic attack. I watched the rest of the class pass then walked back to the hall and saw Dimitri talking with the boy that passed me. He saw me first and winked; then Dimitri turned and stood up.

"Minka, this is Leon Chase. You will be taking extra classes with him to improve your combat, no more running in my lessons either."

"But I'm not fast enough! He passed me! I can't let anyone pass me, I can't."

"I know Minka, but you're already fast. What would you do if you couldn't run? What if you were surrounded by the stigori and there was no escape?" he looked at me with a straight face. I could look at him because I knew he was right. So instead I just simply looked at the floor and fiddled with my hands. Hesitantly I nodded and looked up at him again.

"See you after lessons Mini…" Leon said with a wink as he walked out.

~XxX~

"I can't believe this! Not only did he make me stop running but now I have to take extra classes with this new English guy!" I practically shouted as I sat down opposite Nikoletta in the dining hall.

"Huh? Zhal', chto ya ne obrashchal unimaniya…" [2]

"Well you should! I know I have to but that doesn't mean you can't stop listening to your friend!"

"Best friend." She corrected me. I waved her off but she just offered me a strawberry on her fork which I gladly took. "So what made you hate him so much?"

"He ran past me, and he gave me the most stupid nickname. I mean who calls someone Mini?" She just shrugged and continued eating.

~XxX~

By the end of the day I had pretty much calmed down, I was still ticked off but calm. When I went up to the hall he was leaning against the wall outside with a smirk on his face.

"You know you're late."

"I'm not. I'm here on exactly the time I was told."

"Ah, but it's not that time in Russia now is it?" he got off the wall and went inside. My anger was coming back. After I got changed, for like the 4th time that day, I followed Leon into the middle of the hall where he stood on a mat.

"Today I just want to know how you fight, what's your skill and how your body moves." I frowned but moved into the position I got taught in lesson and looked him straight in the eyes. "But watching you run I can tell that your reactions are pretty slow." He made a swing at me but I dodged sideways and stood up straight again.

"But, maybe if I start a fire I'm sure you'd quicken." He made another swing but from the other side so I ducked and punched him in his stomach which caused him to take a few steps back. "But right after you quicken you fall." That snapped me.

He went to punch my face but I blocked it with my forearm, hit him in his jaw so his head tilted backwards. As he staggered I kicked him in his stomach again which knocked him over.

"You ever, bring up that again, you won't just be sitting on your arse." I stalked off, heading to the changing room to get my clothes and head to my dorm. Man that guy annoyed me so much.

**A/N: Here's the Russian that was used earlier.**

**[1] Out of breathe yet?**

**[2] Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.**

**Want to know a little bit about their personalities and the years at St Vladimir's (I won't give too much away) then message me **


End file.
